Can a Leopard change its spots?
by Whoever you want me to be
Summary: Edward Cullen is Forks High's player who has eye on Bella Swan who knows better than to be dazzled by his charm. Edward eventually gets himself in enough trouble to get himself sent to military school. What will happen when Edward returns? On the side lines, Emmett's past gets in the way of his and Rose's relationship creating an very eventful junior year for Bella. AH. ExB/JxA/ExR


**AN: So this is my first story and I'm not quite sure how it is going to turn out. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. **

Chapter 1- Hot dog anyone?

1 year ago

Bella POV

_Beep Beep Beep_

The sound of my alarm woke me from my latest dream, the latest of a series of insane dreams that have had me contemplating whether or not I should start a creative writing class or maybe get into a little fanfiction. The dreams had just been becoming more and more imaginative as the weeks of the summer holidays wore on and the start of sophomore year drew nearer. The latest of which consisted of a standoff between a vampire and a werewolf, and what were they fighting over exactly? Well they were fighting over the fact that the vampire had knocked me up… yes I was pregnant with a half human and half vampire baby in my dream, one that was slowly killing me by beating me from the inside out. Like I said, completely insane.

The thing that had me terrified however was not the fact that I had begun to question my sanity but the fact that the vampire in my dream looked a lot like Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen was Forks High's biggest asshole. He had no respect for anyone, especially females, most of which overlooked that fact and foolishly fell for his dazzling charm. He had 'dated' most of the girls in school, 'dated' being code for did and then dumped them and had of most recently seemed to have settled down with the oh so lovely Tanya Denali, the biggest bitch in school. If you asked me, they were perfect for each other however putting the two of them together meant that life at Forks High would be twice the living hell it could at times have been last year.

I decided to just forget about my stupid dream and rolled out of bed now determined to get to the bathroom before my brother Emmett who would undoubtedly hog the bathroom until the moment we had to leave for school. Normally it didn't bother me too much but being the first day of school and all, I wanted to look decent and start the school year off well. My best friend Alice would kill me after all if I turned up to school looking anything other than 'fantastic', her words, not mine.

I got to the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief when I found that Emmett wasn't there and quickly entered and locked the door behind me. I quickly showered, applied some light make up and then dried my hair which naturally fell in light waves, I always wished it would choose whether it wanted to be curly or straight, waves were boring. Yet again I was quite the plain Jane myself, focused on school, loved reading and I didn't get out and party much unless Alice dragged me to some party, which had actually, much to my distaste been occurring more and more frequently as of lately.

"Beeeelllaaaaa!" Emmett bellowed while banging on the bathroom door, "Hurry up! I need time to make myself beautiful!"

I smiled at myself in the mirror as it occurred to me that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask him why exactly he had been so interested in his looks recently and acting nothing like the Emmett I used to know, the one that just threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie and a pair of sneakers and was out the door. Usually I wasn't one to get involved, I just went with the flow and decided if someone wanted to share something with me they would but this was different, I was very intrigued.

"As long as you tell me why you need to make yourself beautiful" I responded.

"It's the first day of school and Alice will kill me if I'm not looking my best" he lied, very smoothly. He was telling the truth in a way but I could also tell he wasn't telling me everything. Emmett had been adopted by Charlie when I was seven years old and living with the oaf for almost nine years meant that I knew when he was hiding something.

"Nice try" I laughed, "Now tell me the truth and maybe along the way you can explain where you've been all summer."

"Argh!"

"Come on Em, we always share everything"

"Fine but promise me you won't judge" he growled. Now I was even more intrigued.

"Promise."

"Don't interrupt until you have heard the whole story. It started the first week of summer break when I was having car trouble and I took my car to the garage for Jake to take a look at it, but Jake wasn't there, Rosalie Hale was…"

"Rose?"

"Don't interrupt! Yes Rose was there. She didn't say much to me which I expected because she never really speaks to anyone and what she did say was dripping in sarcasm, as usual. So I left her my car and she told me to come back in a few hours. So Jazz picked me up and we went back to his and played video games for a few hours and then he dropped me off at the garage again. When I walked in I saw James and his clan of pansies in there giving her trouble, asking her for money, trying to force themselves on her, damaging cars. I guess I kind of lost it, I ripped James off her and punched him a few times in the face and fought off the others, it was only four on one and eventually they dragged their sorry little asses out of there. Rose was shaking a little and I hugged her to comfort her and helped her ice her hands as she had gotten a few punches in before I had gotten there. The rest is history really, we got to talking and we've been hanging out ever since."

Wow. I didn't know what to say. I loved my brother and I trusted that he knew what was best but I was a little shocked to find that he was dating Rosalie Hale. Rose was rebellious and quite a bad ass. She had no friends at school and loved to piss off Tanya and her army of Barbies. She could out bitch the Barbies any day and that fact alone made me quite scared of her, then again, I didn't really know her and I guessed if her and Emmett got along and Emmett and I got along then her and I would have to get along, right?

"So Rose is your girlfriend?" I asked to clarify, not knowing what else to say.

"Yep!" he responded, "Now get out of the bathroom so I can make myself sexy for my girl."

I laughed and unlocked the door to let him in, the smile on his face was the biggest I had ever seen and I knew then that Rosalie Hale was good for him and I would do anything to be nice to her, for my brother. That's how Em and I worked, he had my back and I had his and I was fully in support of his decision to be with Rose. There was only one problem I could think of.

"What about Lauren?" I asked as I exited the bathroom.

He paled.

"I know you guys decided to go on a 'break' before she left for New Port for summer vacation but something tells me she is going to want you back."

"Well I'm just going to have to tell her that I have moved on. The truth is I never felt a tenth of what I feel for Rose for Lauren, Lauren was just a distraction, someone to have fun with at parties. I think I'm falling in love with Rose" he admitted.

"Good, I never really liked Lauren anyways" I smiled, which was a major understatement, "And I'm glad that Rose has made you so happy."

"She really has" he beamed, "And I'm sorry for making you put up with Lauren, I know she was a bitch to you sometimes."

"That's alright" I gave him a big hug and he squeezed me back so hard I could barely breathe. When he released me I went back to my room to get dressed and entered just as my phone started ringing. I knew it was Alice before I even checked.

"Hey Alice" I answered.

"Bella! I will be there in fifteen minutes, don't worry, the parentals got me my own car so I'm not riding with dickward, see you soon" she practically screamed into the phone before hanging up.

I laughed and then turned to the clothes I had set out on my bed; Alice had picked them out for me yesterday. I put on the tight dark blue jeans, the figure hugging peach coloured top which showed a little too much cleavage for my liking and a thick dark green knitted cardigan with chunky gold buttons. I then slipped on gold and black ballet flats and headed downstairs for breakfast.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and was almost finished when Alice came barging through the front door. I didn't even bother to ask how because I knew she had been using the spare key under the mat for as long as I had known her. She ran in and hugged me tightly, a little more tightly than usual and I knew instantly that something was up. Before I even had time to ask she began to sob into my shoulder and tell me what was wrong.

"M-mum and d-dad found drugs in Edward's room and not weed, it was a few g-grams of c-cocaine and some pills!" she wailed. I was shocked; this was a new low even for Edward. "And then I heard them f-fighting about how if he doesn't clean up his act they are going to send him to m-military school."

"Awww Alice, it will all be alright" I said while rubbing soothing circles on her back trying to calm her.

"I know he is a dick m-most of the time and we don't really g-get along and we are as opposite as two siblings can be despite the fact that we are twins but Bella h-he is still my b-brother and I love him!" she wailed.

"I know Alice. Maybe the threat of military school will make him clean up his act. Seriously I can't see Edward managing a day of military school, everything will be ok Alice."

"You're right" she tried to smile, calming down a little bit.

We arrived fashionably at school in Alice's brand new bright yellow Porsche, it's safe to say that every eye in the parking lot was on us when we arrived. I was a little nervous, not really liking to be the centre of attention but Alice embraced the attention, came around to my side of the car, linked arms with me and practically skipped all the way to homeroom.

There were a few whispers about Alice's Porsche in homeroom or at least until Edward walked in just after the bell, late to homeroom, what's new? Then all the girls turned their attention to him and the giggles, mindless flirting and hair twirling began. I actually felt embarrassed for them. Even the guys turned their attention to Edward, they all wanted to be his friend all hopeful that they would be lucky to receive even a tenth of the action Edward did. I guess among the guys Edward was a hero having been with most of the junior and senior girls already despite being only a sophomore. In my eyes he was a pig.

We got our time tables and Alice and I compared ours. I had maths, French, English, chemistry, lunch biology and then P.E. We had three classes together, maths, French and English, which was a relief. The bell then rang to signal the end of homeroom and the start of first period.

Alice went over to Ms Brookes to ask her quickly about her holidays while I placed my timetable in my record book. Most people would think that Alice was a kiss ass but being nice to everyone was just who Alice was, unless they pissed her off. M. Brookes was also one of the nicest teachers at Forks High, we had her for English. As I bent down to pick up my back pack I felt something move up close behind me.

"Wow Swan! Your ass looks fine in those tight jeans!" Edward almost purred.

I didn't respond, I just turned around and looked at him in disgust.

"The view isn't bad from up here either" he smirked, obviously looking down my top.

"Your disgusting Cullen" I growled, "Hope you enjoy the view because that's as close as you're ever going to get."

"Oh you want me bad, don't you?" he winked, "Lucky for you I'm a generous guy. How about the janitor's closet at the start of period four?"

"Not even in your dreams" I quipped before turning around, grabbing Alice by the arm and dragging her to first period.

"What just happened?" Alice asked in shock.

"Argh! Your disgusting brother! He has no shame."

"I'm sorry Bella" Alice responded sadly and I knew she was upset about the events of this morning again.

"Don't be sorry Alice, its fine."

The first four periods of the day flew past as I got back into the rhythm of school, it was as if the holidays hadn't even happened as the teachers piled on the homework.

I was glad when the bell for lunch finally rang and I rushed to meet Alice, Jasper and Emmett in the cafeteria. On my way over there I walked past the janitor's closet from which Edward emerged flowed by Tanya who smoothed out her clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh sorry Bella, I waited for you but you never showed, so I had to settle for second best" he feigned disappointment as he pouted at me.

I just ignored him and continued to the cafeteria.

As I entered the cafeteria I saw Alice and Jasper sitting at our usual table, Jasper was smiling and Alice was giggling. Those two were made for each other, though they had yet to admit it. Jasper was Emmett's best friend and they were both juniors though I didn't think it was the year age difference that was stopping Alice from claiming her man. I think she was just waiting for the right time, she knew what she was doing.

I approached the table a gave Jasper a quick hello hug before taking my seat next to Alice, who was still practically bouncing in her seat.

"So where is Em?" I asked.

"I don't know" Jasper shrugged, "he said he would be here though and he said he had some sort of announcement? I don't know, he has been acting a little weird lately."

"Oh" I said, trying not to give away what I knew.

"What aren't you telling us Bells?" they questioned in unison just as Emmett showed up hand in hand with Rosalie.

"Hey guys" Emmett said nervously, "I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Rose."

I think Jasper's jaw hit the floor while Alice jumped up in excitement like she had seen this coming and pulled Rose into a hug. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Rose's face, it was almost as priceless as the look on Jasper's.

"Hi?" she said as Alice clung to her tightly, it came out like a question. Alice was tiny, though she was intimidating to most people. I didn't think that would have been the effect on Rosalie Hale, however, as she generally readily took on Tanya.

When Alice finally let go Emmett introduced us all and she looked over at me nervously. I smiled and put out my hand for a hand shake. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable with another hug. She smiled in return and shook my hand, her nerves seemly gone. Emmett also smiled somewhat relieved.

We all sat back down at the table and Rose told us a little about herself. She wasn't really that scary at all; I guess people only saw that side of her if they did something to piss her off. She wasn't overly friendly, she was quite reserved, though she was quite funny when she let loose a little. The most important thing however was the way that she and Em looked at each other, it was clear that they were slowly falling in love.

Towards the end of lunch I heard the sound of heels approach our table and before even turning my head I knew Tanya and her clan of fake tits were about to welcome us to the new school year. I was actually amazed it had taken this long for our paths to cross.

"Rose, lovey to see that people can actually stand to be in your presence" Tanya almost cackled.

"Tanya, great to see that you're giving me reason to punch you in your ugly fake nose" Rose responded seemingly unfazed.

"Baby, baby, baby!" Lauren practically squealed launching herself at Emmett. "Baby I missed you. Do you want to like catch up at mine after school today?"

Emmett unwrapped her arms from around him and gently pushed her away. He then took Rose's hand and placed their interlocked hands on the table top where Lauren, Tanya and the rest of the clan could see.

"Sorry Lauren, we agreed to take a break before the holidays and well, while you were away I met Rose. I'm sorry but you and I can no longer be together" Emmett explained. Lauren looked like she had been slapped in the face, had she seriously not seen that coming?

"But she like fixes cars" she stated in disbelief, "And gets like oily stuff on her like clothes and in her hair!"

"I think want you meant to say is that I like have a brain, like" Rose mocked and our table erupted with laughter.

Lauren just huffed and stormed out of the cafeteria followed by the rest of them. Tanya turned around once more on her way out and smiled an evil smile. What was she up to now?

"Oh and Alice you might want to go check on your brother I hear he is a little high, and not on weed if you know what I mean?" she winked and then walked off.

Before Alice could even respond Edward walked into the lunchroom, the fact that he had taken something was obvious across the room.

"So who wants to fuck me?" he bellowed, "Don't worry ladies, I'll take you in groups."

"Shit…" gasped Jasper.

"I heard that they ran out of hot dogs! Don't worry ladies, I have plenty to go around" and with that he dropped his pants for the entire cafeteria to see him in all his glory.

I guess ready or not Edward Cullen was going to military school that much was clear when the principal came in and dragged him out of the cafeteria. He would be suspended if not expelled and there was nothing any of us could do. I wish I could do something, not for him but for Alice who was crying in Jasper's arms. The reality is that you can't help someone who doesn't want to help themselves. The question was, however, could Edward Cullen be helped, or changed? The saying 'a leopard can't change its spots' rang loud in my mind as gossip over took the cafeteria around us.

**AN: So I hope you guys enjoyed that. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review, both likes and dislikes are welcome. Also let me know about what you thought about the length of the chapter. Until next time. :) **


End file.
